Di Bawah Lindungan Hujan
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Special Fic for Aoi no Tsuki, Hoshirin Hyuunma, and mechakucha no aoi neko, from me, Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Sasuke's Point of View, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**Special Fic for Aoi no Tsuki, Hoshirin Hyuunma, mechakucha no aoi neko as KUCING BIRU, and you all! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Aku langsung memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas lalu menggendongnya di punggung, berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memuja dan teriakkan para gadis yang memanggil-manggil Uchiha Sasuke, namaku. Ayolah, walau aku benci mengakui bahwa diriku memang masih bocah di taman kanak-kanak Konoha, buat apa pula memikirkan gadis? Lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara melampaui Nii-kun daripada pusing sendiri tentang pasangan hidup. Lagipula, masih terlalu dini bagiku untuk membicarakannya.

Saat aku memandang ke arah jendela sambil melahap satu persatu langkah, entah mengapa aku agak tersentak waktu menyadari rintik air sudah mengguyur Bumi dengan deras, _and damt it_, bisa-bisanya aku lupa membawa payung di musim penghujan ini. _Kuso_! Pulang pakai apa? Sepatu? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak suka menunggu apapun itu. Dalam hal ini tentu saja menunggu hujan reda juga termasuk salah satunya.

Sesampainya di teras sekolah, aku mendengus kesal seraya meruntuki nasib burukku, mana semua murid sudah pulang pula. Memang sih, walau aku sempat ditawari tumpangan payung dari beberapa gadis yang menyapaku, cukup saja aku beri mereka _death glare_ pertanda bahwa aku menolak seluruh ajakan "tumpang payung" mereka. Kurasa lebih baik menunggu daripada meladeni salah satu di antara mereka.

Benar kan?

* * *

**~oOo~ Di Bawah Lindungan Hujan ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Dalam Rinduku, Terdapat Bayangmu)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Sekelebat warna yang kabur membuatku mempertemukan kedua alis, hingga terlihatlah di retina mataku sebuah payung berwarna orange terkesan norak teracung di depan wajahku, refleks kuikuti arah sumber dimana kutemukan sesosok bocah pirang memandangku dengan tampang polosnya. Sempat terpana sejenak melihat bocah pirang tersebut, aku langsung tersadar dan hendak mengembalikan payung itu tanda menolak pertolongannya, walau jujur hatiku enggan mengembalikannya, bahkan benakku sempat menginginkan untuk bisa pulang berdampingan bersamanya.

Pemikiranku langsung buyar ketika bocah pirang balik menyerahkan payung oranye tersebut padaku, kemudian berlari menembus hujan sekaligus meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan. Aku berseru, berniat agar dia kembali dan bisa pulang dengannya. Namun ternyata impianku terlalu muluk, mungkin suaraku yang tidak sampai di telinganya atau memang dia sengaja meninggalkanku?

Mencari pemikiran lain, mata_ onyx_-ku terpaku pada payung oranye di tanganku. Sebuah senyum menghias diri di bibirku, mendapati fakta bila dia memang berniat membantuku dengan tulus, tidak seperti yang lain agar bisa berjalan berdampingan denganku. Masih tersenyum, aku mengembangkan payung tersebut, lalu berjalan menembus hujan. Tak perlu takut akan jarum air yang membasahi pakaianku dan yang lainnya, karena aku yakin payung dari si dia akan melindunguku sampai tempat tujuan.

* * *

Hari ini hujan kembali datang membayang. Sengaja aku keluar kelas lebih awal setelah pelajaran hari ini usai. Kemudian sangat sengaja pula aku bersembunyi di tempat yang dekat dengan teras halaman sekolah, bersorak dalam hati kala tak ada satu pun manusia yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Hingga sekolah benar-benar kosong tak ada orang, kembalilah aku merasa senang saat kedua mataku menangkap sosok bocah pirang yang kemarin hendak menerjang hujan lagi.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada di belakangnya, segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan tersebut. Kurasakan dia tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Mata _sapphire_ sang bocah pirang dan _onyx_ milikku saling bertatapan. Tak mau membuang waktu juga khawatir dia kabur lagi, aku membawa bocah pirang ke dalam payung biru dongker yang sudah kukembangkan. Untung saja dia mengerti apa maksudku.

Diakhiri saling melempar senyum dan cengiran, kami berdua berjalan berdampingan menembus hujan diatapi sebuah payung.

* * *

Sejak kejadian hari itu, sebulan ini aku selalu berkunjung ke kelas jeruknya, menyebalkan juga bisa mendengar jeritan anak perempuan di sana yang sangat menulikan telinga, _but, I don't care_. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang melewati batas, aku menculik rubah kecilku dan membawanya ke kelas tomatku untuk memakan bekal di sana.

Lama-kelamaan aku sudah dapat membiasakan diri berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan catatan untuknya. Pasti kalian berpikir mengapa komunikasi kami berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, sebab, bocah pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini tunawicara. Waktu pertama kali aku mengetahuinya juga terkejut, apalagi ketika tahu dia ini anak yatim piatu dan selalu dijahili teman sekelasnya bahkan sesekolah, mendorongku untuk menjaganya setiap saat.

Pulang sekolah, aku kembali bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena atas berkah-Nya, berjuta tetes air kembali menggenangi Bumi, tepatnya di kota kami, Konoha. Kulirik Naruto akan mengepakkan payungnya, namun aku menahanya dan mengambil payung oranye tersebut lalu menaruhnya di tasku. Sekilas aku tertawa kecil melihat pipi tan Naruto mengembung tanda ngambek. Sebagai tanda minta maaf, aku mengembangkan payung biru dongker di tanganku, mengajaknya berlindung di bawah naungan payung sekaligus menghindar diri dari berliter air yang terjun.

* * *

Lima bulan berlalu, menandakan bila sudah lumayan lama aku dan Naruto berteman akrab, walau kadang terselingi pertengkaran kelewat batas.

Siang hari yang cerah, namun nampaknya tak secerah yang dipikirkan kebanyakan orang, sebab bergumpal awan keabuan tengah menghias rentangan biru langit tersebut hingga jatuhlah benda cair yang ditampungnya. Seperti biasa, kala hujan tiba, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas inisiatif sendiri untuk memberi Naruto tumpangan payung, dan seperti biasa pula Naruto bersikeras menolak ajakan numpang payungku dengan alasan ingin menggunakan payungnya sendiri atau apapun itu, bahkan alasan yang diberikannya ada yang tidak logis sama sekali, diakhiri dengan aku yang memenangkan pertengkaran konyol ini.

Entah mengapa, hari ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri Naruto, dan hal itu dimulai semenjak pagi menjelang pelajaran pertama dibuka oleh guru. Yah, tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sempat mengunjungi kelasnya di pagi buta. Rasanya ingin menyangkal kalau aku kangen padanya, bisa besar rasa dia nanti jika mendengarnya.

Sekarang kami sedang berjalan beriringan beratapkan payung dongker milikku. Naruto yang biasanya berusaha mengungkapkan segala apapun yang dia ingin katakan padaku, kini tidak lagi. Dia bahkan lebih diam dariku, dan jujur saja aku kurang percaya bila kebiasaan berdiam diri itu adalah kebiasaan yang menular. Hai, ayolah, mana ada sejarahnya coba?

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungil Naruto melingkari tubuhku, tepatnya tergelantung pada dada di awal dan berakhir di punggung. Aku yang sangat terkejut refleks melepaskan peganganku pada payung yang kini jatuh ke tanah basah, menyisakan guyuran air hujan menerpa tubuhku dan Naruto yang memelukku. Masih bingung dan rasanya ingin membalas pelukkannya juga bertanya ada apa pada dirinya, serentak saja dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkanku, mungkin teriakanku yang memanggil nama Naruto tak tergapai olehnya.

* * *

Dua hari berikutnya sebelum aku mengunjungi kelas Naruto untuk menanyakan sikap anehnya juga menanyakan alasan ketidakberangkatan dia ke sekolah kemarin, pagi-pagi aku menyempatkan diri datang ke kelasku dahulu untuk meletakkan tas yang berada dalam gendonganku. Sambil meletakkan tasku di bangku, keningku mengernyit waktu pandanganku tertumpu pada sebuah kertas berwarna putih di atas sana. Lantas aku raih kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

**Untuk****: Sasuke-**_**teme-teme-teme**_**~!**

**Dari: Naruto**

**Hahaha!**** :D**

**Mungkin saat kau membaca pesanku ini, kau akan mengumpat kesal karena susah sekali membaca tulisanku seperti biasa.**

Aku mendengus geli membaca kalimat kedua itu, yah, kalau ungkapan tawa Naruto juga termasuk.

**Dan mungkin juga saat kau membaca pesanku ini, aku sudah pergi jauh darimu.**

A-apa?

**Seminggu yang lalu, aku diadopsi oleh seseorang yang bernama Iruka, dan tentu saja sekarang aku panggil **_**Chichi **_**walau bukan ayah kandungku. Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini.**

K-kau apa… _Dobe_?

**Dan **_**Chichi**_** berniat mengikutsertakan diriku untuk pergi bersamanya ke Indonesia, meninggalkan Negara Jepang ini, dan aku pun menyetujuinya.**

M-maksudmu?

**Aku menyempatkan diri menaruh pesan ini di bangkumu kemarin sore sebelum keberangkatanku menuju Indonesia.**

J-jadi…

**Maafkan aku, Sasuke-**_**teme**_**, karena memelukmu tanpa izin. **

**Aku hanya ingin melakukannya sebelum benar-benar terpisah denganmu.**

**Maafkan aku juga karena tidak memberitahukanmu atas kepergianku ini, lagipula kau pasti juga akan menanggapinya biasa kan? :)**

Tidak sama sekali, _Usuratonkachi_!

**Di akhir pesanku, hanya ingin mengatakan padamu…**

Tubuhku bergetar menahan amarah.

_**Sayonara…**_** Sasuke.**

**Senang rasanya pernah menjadi sahabatmu di waktu yang singkat ini.**

**Kuharap lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi. ^_^v**

Pagi hari menjelang pelajaran pertama, seakan menjadi saksi bersamaan murid lain kala bocah Uchiha sepertiku meneriakkan nama Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, aku pun beranjak menjadi remaja berumur empat belas tahunan di bangku SMP tingkat sembilan. Yah, mungkin ada dari sebagian kalian yang berpikir, mengapa bisa di umurku yang empat belas tahun, aku baru duduk di bangku final SMP. Itu semua berkat dia.

Dia yang kumaksudkan adalah Naruto, bocah pirang yang meninggalkanku dulu, telah berhasil membuatku drop satu tahun lebih dalam keterpurukkan, dan ketika rasa keterpurukkan memudar, sekarang aku lebih dingin pada orang lain agar traumaku tak terulang lagi. Bukannya aku melupakan dan menyalahkan Naruto, toh, kepergiannya juga keputusan dari ayah angkatnya, aku saja yang masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan menganggap Naruto tega meninggalkanku saat aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya.

Jujur, sengaja aku memilih SMP Satsuki walau bukan sekolah yang tergolong elit. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja masuk ke sekolah yang lebih elit lagi mengingat otak encerku dan hartaku yang berlimpah. Namun karena hanya SMP Satsuki-lah yang dekat dengan TK-ku, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, begitu juga SD Satsuki yang tak jauh darinya. Ternyata bayang Naruto tidak akan pernah hilang dari benakku jika melihat TK kami, bahkan tidak pun juga iya.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa dalam sepuluh tahun hidup ini, aku selalu melewati TK tempat di mana aku dan Naruto bertemu… juga berpisah. Memang sudah banyak yang berbeda dari TK Konoha ini, tapi kenanganku bersama Naruto juga tempat-tempat dimana biasa kami saling mengisi satu sama lain akan selalu tetap tersimpan di sel memori spesial otakku.

Seperti orang kehabisan obat, aku menarik segaris senyum ketika fatamorgana yang terbentuk di kedua bola mataku memperlihatkan sosokku pada waktu masih bocah sedang bercanda tawa dengan Naruto di salah satu kursi di taman TK Konoha. Sebab tak mau membuat orang pingsan melihat tingkah anehku, aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan bergegas mengambil langkah menuju rumahku.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu begitu lambat, lagi-lagi karena SMA Satsuki-lah yang paling dekat dengan TK Konoha, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi murid di sana hingga sekarang aku duduk di bangku tingkat sebelas. Jangan tanyakan apakah aku masih melakukan kebiasaanku yang berupa melewati TK Konoha setiap hari tanpa kecuali atau tidak. Ya, tentu saja kebiasaanku itu masih sulit dihilangkan.

Akan tetapi, hari ini ada sedikit hal yang berbeda sampai berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Entah darimana, aku bisa mendengar rumor akan ada murid baru berambut pirang dan bermata biru berjenis kelamin laki-laki di sekolah ini.

Salahkah jika aku berharap murid baru itu adalah Naruto?

Tidak kan?

* * *

Lagi-lagi harapanku harus dipendam jauh-jauh. Murid baru yang kuharapkan adalah Naruto ternyata malah bernama Deidara, mana pindah ke tingkat dua belas pula. Pupus sudah harapanku kali ini untuk bertemu dengannya. Memang sih Deidara berambut pirang dan bermata biru, akan tetapi walaupun mirip, dia bukanlah Naruto, _Dobe_-ku yang telah pergi ke Indonesia.

Zrash!

Pulang sekolah, mendadak hujan turun mengguyur beberapa pelosok Bumi. Aku yang tidak ada persiapan membawa payung hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sambil berlari menuju tempat berteduh terdekat berbekalkan jemper yang melindungi tubuhku dan tudung jemper yang melindungi kepalaku dari jarum air. Awalnya aku agak berjenggit waktu menyadari bila TK Konoha-lah yang menjadi tempatku berteduh sekarang, tempat dimana terlukis kenangan manis sekaligus pahit dalam satu waktu begitu membekas padaku.

Sialan, padahal hari ini aku berniat pulang cepat karena banyak sekali tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Mengapa harus turun hujan segala sih?

Sebuah sodoran payung berwarna oranye mengharuskanku terkejut sejenak. Lantas kuikuti sumber sodoran payung tersebut hingga kutemukan sesosok bocah TK berambut pirang agak kemerahan memperlihatkan bola mata _sapphire_-nya padaku, sukses membuatku terhenyak kala teringat bila bola mata tersebut juga sejenis dengan bola mata Naruto.

Aku yang mengerti maksud bocah TK itu hanya menampilkan senyumku yang jarang kuperlihatkan pada semua orang. Gelengan kepala dariku mengiringi diriku yang lebih memilih menerjang hujan tanpa payung yang disodorkan oleh si bocah TK. Andaikata aku menerima sodoran payung itu, bagaimana juga si bocah TK pulang ke rumahnya kan?

Bruk!

Kakiku yang baru saja tersandung batu di jalan langsung menjadi saksi saat tubuhku juga ikut terhempas jatuh. Aku menggeram marah seraya giat meruntuki kebodohanku yang tidak berhati-hati ketika berlari di keadaan hujan.

Belum sempat aku bangun dari jatuhku, naungan sebuah payung menjadi tameng supaya air hujan tak mengenaiku. Satu tangan terbungkus jemper berlengan panjang warna coklat terulur di depan wajahku. Sebab masih terbawa emosi, aku menepis uluran tangan itu kasar, kemudian berusaha berdiri tanpa menghiraukan orang yang baik hati berniat menolongku nampak masih mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Setelah aku tengah berdiri sempurna dan berhadapan dengannya, tidak sengaja aku menatapnya.

_Onyx-_ku berpandangan dengan _sapphire_-nya.

Bola mata _sapphire_ itu… rambut pirang itu… kulit tan itu… dan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu…

Apakah fatamorgana di mataku semakin parah sampai orang lain terlihat sama dengan wujud Naruto?

Renunganku buyar ketika tangan pemuda pirang yang belum kuyakini Naruto tersebut meraih tanganku lalu meletakkan gagang payung transparan putihnya di tanganku. Sebuah cengiran lebar lima jari terukir sempurna menghiasi wajah sang pemuda, berhasil mengharuskanku lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

Belum diberi kesempatan untuk mencerna pemandangan apa yang ada di hadapanku, sosok pemuda yang sekarang kuyakni Naruto langsung berlari menembus hujan, kembali meninggalkanku persis seperti adegan dimana aku bertemu dengannya dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Sosok itu semakin menjauh…

Senyuman yang hanya dimiliki Naruto perlahan lenyap…

Sosok Naruto semakin tak tergapai dalam peganganku…

Naruto kembali meninggalkanku…

Tidak… tidak akan pernah lagi…

TIDAK LAGI!

Kubuang payung pinjaman dari Naruto, segera mengambil langkah lebar demi mengejarnya pada jaraknya lumayan jauh dariku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku harus mengejarnya, mengejar sesuatu yang pernah hilang dariku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia hilang selamanya, dia harus kembali!

Itulah tekad yang mendorongku hingga kini aku hanya beberapa langkah di belakang Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuraih tangan Naruto yang sangat sulit kugapai, sampai benar-benar pergelangan tangan tan tersebut teraih tangan pucatku. Tanpa basa-basi, kutarik tangan itu sampai Naruto refleks memutar tubuh menghadapku.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar kala kudekap tubuh Naruto dalam pelukkanku yang dalam, pelukkan melindungi yang semoga saja bisa menyalurkan betapa rindunya aku pada Naruto. Betapa rapuhnya aku yang tak bisa melangsungkan hidup selamanya tanpa Naruto. Betapa inginnya aku supaya Naruto harus selalu ada di sampingku. Betapa berharapnya aku agar Naruto tetap mendampingiku. Betapa aku memerlukan Naruto untuk mengisi sebagian ruang hidupku yang hilang. Betapa aku menginginkannya… menginginkan Naruto secara tulus.

Kurasakan Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas pelukkanku, sedangkan aku semakin memeluknya lebih erat, masih merasakan keberadaannya sekaligus tidak akan pernah mengizinkan jika dia pergi dariku lagi, dan kuharap Naruto mengerti akan hal itu.

**~oOo~**

Di bawah lindungan hujan,

Aku bertemu denganmu.

Di bawah lindungan hujan,

Belum sempat kubalas pelukanmu.

Di bawah lindungan hujan,

Sempat aku terluka pernah kehilanganmu.

Tetapi sekarang…

Di bawah lindungan hujan,

Kuambil kembali sosokmu.

Di bawah lindungan hujan,

Langsung kupeluk erat tubuhmu.

Dan di bawah lindungan hujanlah,

**Dijadikan Uzumaki Naruto**** sebagai pengisi sebelah jiwa Uchiha Sasuke yang hilang.**

**

* * *

**

**~oOo~ OWARI ~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:**

**~Special Fic for my Lovely Nee-chan as Aoi no Tsuki b/c…**

**Maafkan daku Nee! T.T**

**Entah mengapa sulit sekali mendapat _feel _untuk melanjutkan Fic _collab_ kita. T^T *sujud2 di kaki Tsuki-nee***

**Tapi Zuki masih tetap berusaha merangkai kata(?) untuk melanjutkannya. :) #ditaplok**

**~Special Fic for Hoshirin Hyuunma b/c…**

**Hanya dengan Fic inilah, Zuki bisa membalas Fic buatan Hoshi yx di-**_**mark**_**(?) pada ulang tahun Zuki.**

**Hontou Arigatou Gozaimashita! ^_^**

**~Special Fic for mechakucha no aoi neko b/c…**

**Memodalkan Fic dan nama Zuki di Fic-nya. **

**Zuki merasa tersanjung, hehe****! ^^v #digrebek … **

…

**Ending yx gantung Minna-sama? :p**

**Haha, gomen ne, pasti sebagian dari Minna-sama mengharapkan akan ada kissu di akhir cerita mengingat rated ini T.**

**Tetapi dengan otak Zuki yx rewel, Zuki lebih menekankan logika daripada minat di sini.**

**Hai2, memangnya kalau baru saja bertemu dengan teman yang lama berpisah, langsung main nyosor gitu aja? Gax kan? Lagipula status S.N di sini kurang jelas. XD *gaxjelaskayaauthornya* **

**Mengenai rated, hanya pendapat Zuki.**

**Jujur saja ya, menurut Zuki Fic yx mengandung unsur BL itu malah masuk di rated M lho walau gax ada adegan dewasa. Bila dilihat dari kehidupan biasa, BL sudah termasuk rating dewasa. XP *otakyxsedangkacau***

**Lagipula, Zuki agak jengah dengan pembicaraan karakterisasi di sana-sini, itu juga alasan mengapa Zuki sengaja gax masukin adegan kissu. Takut OOC S.N-nya. Haha. :p**

**~oOo~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
